The development of software programs can be a time-consuming and resource-intensive endeavor. In order to recoup the investment to develop a software program, it can be desirable to offer it in many markets. People in the different markets may speak different languages and so it can be desirable for the software program to support different languages. Development tools for software programs can be used to reduce the time to market and to provide higher-quality software programs with increased functionality and decreased faults.